1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device such as a digital camera, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining whether backlight exists on a photographic subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
When backlight exists on a photographic subject, if the backlight is not considered, the photographic subject is photographed so as to be excessively dark. Thus, when backlight exists on a photographic subject, a photographing device such as a digital camera recognizes the backlight and performs a series of processes before the photographic subject is photographed in order to obtain a clear image of the photographic subject even when the backlight exists. Turning flash on and increasing an exposure value (EV) of the photographing device are examples of the processes.
However, a conventional photographing device may wrongly determine that backlight exists on a photographic subject, for example, when the photographic subject is originally very dark or when the photographic subject is disposed in very bright surroundings. Thus, the conventional photographing device may not clearly photograph the photographic subject on which backlight does not actually exist, by performing the above processes before the photographic subject is photographed.